


Memories in a Scar

by oceanicflights



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars, it's not rated because i couldn't think of what to rate it but there's nothing bad, other than mentions of self-harm as the other tags state, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: Tina opens up a bit and tells Newt about a part of her past she's never shared before.





	Memories in a Scar

Tina Goldstein sat on the bottom step of the basement, watching as Newt Scamander went around tending to his creatures. She had asked if she could help when she had come downstairs, but Newt had simply given her a smile and said that he was almost finished. 

At some point the magizoologist had rolled his sleeves up, revealing a scar that Tina had seen plenty of times before but had never asked about. She figured he had plenty of scars; part of his job involved dealing with some dangerous creatures, after all. 

Tina considered asking about some of the worse scars she had seen on his body, but wasn’t sure if he would be okay with sharing. They had been together for a few months now, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was ready to share what could possibly be bad memories for him. Of course she didn’t know if asking would bring up bad memories, but she knew how hard some memories of how a scar was created could be to think about. 

She continued watching him in silence, noting how much love and affection he gave every creature he tended to. At some point her watching him had turned into staring at the scar on his arm, imagining what kind of creature could’ve made it. Or if a creature even had been the one to give it to him. 

As he finished his rounds with his creatures, Newt noticed Tina’s attention was focused on his arm and went to go sit next to her. 

“A hippogriff.” he said as he sat down, “My mother bred them, and one day when I was young I accidentally provoked one. Needless to say I only made that mistake once.” 

The Auror’s attention now snapped back to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

Newt smiled, “It’s alright, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have let it show if I didn’t want anyone to see it.” 

“How many scars do you have from creatures?” 

“More than I’ve ever bothered to count. Sometimes when I first rescue them they’re scared, or have been recently threatened by someone else. They want to protect themselves, naturally.” 

Tina hesitated, “Do you have any that you hide? That you typically don’t let anyone see?” She saw him tense up a bit. 

“Most I hide inadvertently with my clothing, I believe that the majority of them are probably on my abdomen. While I don’t keep them hidden on purpose, per say, I am glad that they aren’t visible to others.” 

Tina almost asked if she could see them someday, but thought about how that might sound. Would she ever get the chance to see these scars? If so, would she ever get the stories behind the ones he didn’t want others to see? 

His voice cut off her thoughts, “Maybe one day you’ll see them, but I’m not sure I’ll ever truly be ready for anyone to. They really are awful looking. Aside from that, the memories with them aren’t good ones. I don’t know if I can share them yet.” 

“I have scars too.” she blurted out without thinking, “I mean, I have scars that I’m not proud of. Not that I’m proud of my scars, but there are some that I got outside of work…” she rambled, unsure of if she was saying the right thing. “I don’t think anyone except maybe Queenie knows about them.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Tina. It’s alright.” 

“I want to,” Tina said, “Not that I think they’re going to scare you away, but I want you to know that they’re there before you see them. I want you to know why they’re there.” 

Newt stayed silent, not wanting to push her to speak until she was ready. 

“Most of my non-work related scars are on my upper thighs,” she began, “I’m not sure how many of them there are. I’ve never bothered to count. I don’t like to look at them because they remind me of how they got there, which can be hard to think about.” she stopped to take a breath, obviously thinking back to the memories she was referring to. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Newt said again, but Tina shook her head and continued.

“When I was at Ilvermorny, I didn’t really fit in. Queenie was always the popular one, the one everyone wanted to be friends with. After our parents had died she was all I had, but suddenly she didn’t want to be seen with her boring older sister. I don’t blame her, of course, she was young and wanted to be with her friends…” 

Newt had wrapped an arm around her and began rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her the best he could. 

“One day I was upset for some reason or another and Queenie had decided to be with her friends instead of me, and I...I don’t know why I did it. After I made the first one I couldn’t stop…” 

“Tina…” Newt kissed the top of her head, but didn’t finish his sentence. 

“I kept doing it after that night. Not everyday but...more that I’d like to admit. One night Queenie had apparently decided to ask me to get dinner with her, and she walked in on me as I…” she trailed off, and didn’t continue talking. 

Newt pulled her closer, worried she was going to start crying. Tina stayed quiet for a few more moment before saying anything else. 

“That wasn’t the last night I did it. Of course Queenie was worried and tried to help me but…” she paused for a second, “Okay, I think that’s all I can say for now. I don’t want to talk about it anymore right now.” 

“That’s alright, love. You don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to. I’ll never make you.” he said, wrapping her in a hug. 

“And you don’t have to tell me about any of your scars unless you want to,” Tina responded, “I won’t ever make you tell me a story you aren’t ready to tell. Because I know how hard it can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure I got the characters quite right, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
